Hasta el Ragnarok
by MelNaux
Summary: Cuando los juiciosos ojos de la gente ordinaria no observan, el cariño y la incondicional lealtad de un gran aliado, amigo, hermano son recompensados. [Fanfiction de la serie de Netflix: Vikings (Temporada 1) [Ragnar x Floki] No poseo el derechos de los personajes pero esta historia es completamente inventada por mí. One-Shot corto con mucho Smut. Disfruten.]


— Floki, ¿qué pensaría Odín si nos viera así? —susurré a su oído con mi pecho contra su espalda. Mi amante gemía derritiéndose en mis brazos. Es tan inocente, tan honesto. Veo el deseo que tiene por mi cuerpo y el cariño que brilla en sus ojos cada vez que mira en los míos.

— Ra-Ragnar —jadeaba mi nombre con su dulce voz y curvaba su espalda rogando por más. Le clavaba los dedos en su cadera con fuerza, profundizando cada estocada en su estrecho trasero.

— Sí Floki. Sé lo que quieres... —separé mis rodillas obligando a abrir más las suyas. Sentí la suavidad de las pieles que cubrían la cama acariciar nuestra piel bajo las piernas. Me senté sobre mis talones y arrastré a Floki conmigo. Empalado por mi miembro, apretó su esfínter debido al súbito cambio de posición. Mi pecho vibró con un profundo gruñido ante la constricción tan placentera. Crucé uno de mis brazos por su pecho, abrazándolo, hasta poder aferrar mi mano en su hombro. Lo embestí con fuerza, estirando su delicioso agujero, penetrándolo con toda mi extensión. Mis dedos perforaban su hombro asegurando su cuerpo contra mis estocadas.

— _¡Ah!_ ¡Por todos los guerreros del Valhalla! —vociferó en un gemido contrayendo todos sus músculos, apretándome y succionándome dentro. Podría perderme durante días en aquel orificio.

— ¿Te gusta ahí? —lo penetré nuevamente manteniendo el mismo ángulo.

— ¡Sí Ragnar! _¡Ahm!_ ¡Más! —gritó con su nuca recostada en mi hombro. Jadeaba con la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados miraban al cielo. La saliva caía desde sus labios hasta el mentón, acumulándose antes de dar el gran salto hacia el vacío. Es un espectáculo verlo dejarse llevar por sus instintos más carnales. Se masturbaba repetitivamente a un rítmo errático y masajeaba sus testículos con la otra mano— ¡Más Ragnar!

— Tan insaciable… —le susurré al oído y mordí duramente su cuello. El cuerpo de Floki se estremeció y un violento espasmo lo sacudió con fuerza. Sus músculos y su esfínter se contrajeron mientras soltaba su espeso orgásmo junto a un grito de satisfacción. Continuaba embistiendo profundamente su trasero en un estado de frenesí. Mis brazos le rodeaban su pequeño cuerpo, falto de músculos al lado del mío. Su vientre se sacudía y descendí mi mano por su sendero de vellos hasta su miembro, ahora un poco relajado. Quiero llenarlo tantas veces como sean necesarias, hasta que mi jugo resbale por sus piernas. Me corrí nuevamente en su interior. Ya perdí la cuenta. Sin terminar de vaciar mi semilla en su agujero, escuché como Floki comenzó gemir y su virilidad despertó bajo mi mano. Empezó a moverse otra vez sin dejarme salir o terminar de relajarme—. Floki —gemí con mi verga sobresencibilizada.

— Quiero más —demandó con deseo en su voz. ¿Cómo me puedo negar a ello?

— ¿Cúanto más? —pregunté a su oído.

— Todo

— Glotón. Voy a llenar hasta el último rincón de tu culo Floki —golpeé con mi mano abierta ese delgado trasero con fuerza. El sonido de la piel azotada retumbó en la cabaña. El quejido de Floki perforó mis oídos generando electricidad en mi erección, endureciéndola y preparándola para más. Empujé su cuerpo hacia adelante y aplasté su mejilla contra las pieles de animales muertos. Levanté en alto sus caderas y él quebró su columna preparado para mí.

— Rágnar. ¡Ragnar! —gemía exigiendo mi cuerpo.

— Sí Floki —lo penetré sin clemencia. Gritó mi nombre otra vez y un espasmo viajó a mi entrepierna. Disfrutaba de la sensación de mis testículos golpeándolo en cada profunda estocada. Volvió a gritar mi nombre—. Ragnar, Ragnar, Ragnar… gastarás mi nombre —lo regañé—. Pero me calienta como sale de tu boca.

— _¡Ah!_ ¡Ragnar! —sentí como se contrajo, sé que se está masturbando. Conozco tanto a su cuerpo. Con cierta violencia, quité sus manos de su entrepierna y las apreté por las muñecas detrás de su espalda baja—. _¡Hmm!_ No, Ra-Ragnar.

— ¿No? —usé sus muñecas de agarre, tiré mis caderas hacia atrás y salí de su interior casi del todo—. ¿Crees que estás en una postura en dónde puedes decirme qué hacer? —lo penetré duramente. Floki gritó y sentí el quejido en su voz—. Yo decidiré cuándo te correrás, y yo decido que lo hagas conmigo. No antes como siempre haces —continué moviéndome en su interior.

— Lo siento… —jadeó con algo de lamento.

— _Shhh…_ —le acaricié la piel con mi mano libre—. Tranquilo. Te haré sentir muy bien —atrapé su erección y la envolví con mis dedos. Ejercí presión y aprecié el palpitar de su vena. Lo masturbé al ritmo de mi cadera—. ¿Quieres que te haga sentir bien? —pregunté conociendo la respuesta.

— ¡Sí! —gimió.

— Sí, ¿qué? —indagué con mi voz ronca.

— ¡Sí Ragnar!

— _Humm…_ —gemí deseoso de más placer. Noté el efecto de mi voz en su cuerpo y lo próximo que estaba de correrse—. ¿Estás cerca Floki?

— _¡Ah!_ Si, estoy cerca Ragnar —mi verga vibró contenta. Sé que abusa de mi nombre a propósito. Conoce todos mis botones.

— Entonces correte conmigo —ordené y aumenté la velocidad de las estocadas y de mi mano.

— ¡ _Ay_ sí! ¡ _Ay_ sí! ¡ _Ay_ sí! —Esto va a ser bueno. Floki grita así solo cuando está por tener el mejor orgasmo del día. Lo masturbé más rápido y cerré un poco el puño para ejercerle más presión—. ¡Ragnaaa- _ah_! —gimío y se estrechó tanto que casi no podía moverme. Sentí mis testículos tensarse y exprimir mi ser en ese culo. Floki succionó gustoso cada gota de mi escencia hasta dejarme seco.

Las rodillas de Floki cedieron y nuestros cuerpos colapsaron uno encima del otro. Salí de su interior y tomé un instante para ver mi semilla resbalar por su piel. Satisfecho, rodé hacia un lado antes de aplastarlo y privarlo de aire. Mi pecho subía y bajaba intentando calmar mi agitado palpitar. Miré a Floki, quien me observaba con sus ojos oscuros y su maquillaje negro corrido. Me sonrió y buscó acurrucarse en mi pecho. Levanté mi brazo y le di el espacio que necesitaba. Nos tapé con una manta de piel de liebre y miré al techo relajando mis músculos. Para mi sorpresa dos cuervos nos observaban con atención.

— Parece que Odin ya sabe de esto —le murmuré a Floki, quien levantó su mirada y siguió la mía.

— Creo que es su forma de darnos su bendición —respondió con su típica ternura.


End file.
